


Let Me

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even digs it, Isak has a beard, M/M, PWP, That's it, blowjob, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: It started with a bet - as these things tend to do.It’s been 22 days.And Even is dying.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts), [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> So this smutty silliness is born from a deep wish for more bearded!Isak-fics and apparently I'm not the only one with this wish... ;) ;) So this is for all of you, but especially for Minilocisland and Colazitron.... <3
> 
> I wrote this really fast but Champagneleftie betaed it anyway and thank you, babe!! It's so much better now. :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: this fic has been translated into Russian, you can check it out [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6844255).

It started with a bet - as these things tend to do. 

Isak had had a few busy days where he’d barely had time to shower, let alone shave, and he’d been mercilessly teased by the boys when they’d noticed.

So, naturally, that had led to a bet of who could grow the most hair on their face over the course of a month (nobody really wanted to say the word “beard” because honestly, no one expected to be able to actually grow one…).

It’s been 22 days.

And Even is dying.

The thing is, Isak is winning. The lower part of his face is covered in fuzzy, blond hair, almost at the point of actually being a beard, just at the point where the hair begins to turn soft instead of coarse and rough to the touch.

Even didn’t know. He had no idea what this would do to him, that this could even be a  _ thing _ .

But it is. It so is. 

Isak is just walking around all smug and pleased that he’s somehow the only one even close to something resembling a beard and he’s constantly touching it when he’s with the others. Like he’s  _ trying  _ to direct their attention to it. The boys hate it. 

Even doesn’t.

That cockiness? The way he’s standing a little bit taller, straightening his back just a little bit more, just to tease them, strutting like a peacock just to piss them off? It’s doing things to Even.

_ Things _ .

It’s making him think of how tight Isak is able to hold him, how strong he is, like that one time where he held him up for a good while as they kissed. Even still dreams about that.

He didn’t know that he would be so into that kind of thing. But then again, it just seems like there’s nothing Isak can do that Even isn’t into.

And just as he’s having that thought, Isak pulls off him with an obnoxious, wet pop, keeps his hand on Even as he asks, all sass and tease, “Am I boring you?”

Fuck.  _ Fuck! _

Even can’t even look at him.

He knows Isak’s beard is wet with saliva and Even’s precum, knows his lips are puffy and red, he knows this because that’s what made him look away in the first place. So he keeps staring up at the ceiling, hands clenching and unclenching at his side as he tries to catch his breath. Tries to keep standing.

“No.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, still so close to Even’s dick that he can feel it all the way to his  _ toes _ .

“No?” Isak teases, smile evident in his voice. He moves his head, runs his cheek and that soft, but still coarse, hair over the delicate skin of Even’s hipbone and Even chokes on air.

Isak  _ knows _ . He knows just what this is doing to Even, and that can be kind of dangerous. He loves teasing him.

Isak turns his head, uses his chin as he goes lower, rubs it over the top of Even’s thighs, hair just slightly, seemingly accidentally stroking against Even’s dick. Small, barely there touches, with no particular direction or rhythm. It’s enough to make Even clench his jaw and eyes.  

Isak stops briefly, like he’s waiting for Even to respond, but Even can hardly remember the question by now.

Isak stays there for a couple of long seconds, waiting, waiting, but Even isn’t budging. He’s not going to look, he can’t. He’ll come the second he does, he’s almost on overload just from this.

Isak seems to realize this and finally moves. He makes sure his chin scratches Even’s skin along the way, and it makes Even’s legs shake, makes him try to spread them to make room for Isak, even though he’s standing, leaning heavily against the wall. He just wants more, he wants that beard to touch him  _ everywhere _ .

Isak makes a sound and swiftly, unexpectedly, runs a broad tongue along the length of Even, all the way from his balls to his tip, and the way the beard rubs against his dick sets Even on fire, makes waves of want rush through him so violently that he’s afraid he won’t be able to keep standing.

“Even, look at me,” he says, and Even is powerless against that voice.

He takes a deep breath, and then another, and then he opens his eyes looking at the ceiling. He puts his hands flat against the wall behind him and counts to three, slowly, in his head, staving off the inevitably impending orgasm. He desperately wants this to continue forever, but he’s so close, so fucking close that he knows he won’t last if he looks at Isak.

But he does. He has to when Isak asks like that.

Isak on his knees in front of him is a revelation. Pupils blown, mouth open as he breathes on Even’s dick, hair in disarray, cheeks flushed. And that fucking beard… Even moans, long and loud. His dick is throbbing, balls aching and he grabs onto Isak’s hair and pushes him towards where he needs him the most.

Isak opens his mouth immediately, takes Even in like a pro, as far as he can go and then he pulls off and does it again. And again.

Even can’t look away now. He’s completely mesmerized by watching Isak’s mouth work, those beautiful lips stretched over his dick, the slurping sounds he’s making as he takes Even down his throat over and over again.

Even’s toes curls against the floor, his hand in Isak’s hair turns into a fist, and he tries not to use that grip to hold Isak still while he fucks his mouth. He mostly succeeds.

From the way Isak’s arm is moving under him Even knows that he’s stroking himself in time with Even’s thrusts, and the sounds that spill over around Even’s dick sounds like music to his ears.

He’s so close, Isak’s beard rubbing against his balls and his dick, and it’s so much, he just can’t hold back anymore.

He just barely has time to pull Isak off as Even puts a hand on his dick and strokes himself once, twice and then the fire explodes in his stomach, in his dick, all the way to his balls and he watches in fascination as he paints Isak’s mouth, lips, beard in white. Rope after rope of cum smeared there, making such a beautiful mess on him, and Isak just takes it, keeps his eyes on Even, sticks his tongue out to taste Even and he’s never been more perfect than he is right now.

Even is just barely done, his dick is still pulsing, his balls still working, as he pushes forward, feeds his dick to Isak to finish there, and as he does, Isak moans, closes his eyes and starts coming as well. Even feels the wetness hit his feet, his legs, and he can’t help but push his dick a little bit more inside Isak’s warm, wet, perfect mouth.    

As soon as the last drop is pushed out of him he falls back against the wall, lets go of Isak’s hair and just stands there, breathing hard, legs so weak he’s almost afraid of falling over.

He makes the mistake of looking at Isak as he pulls off and he’s covered in Even’s cum, wet and sticky, and it’s like a punch to the gut watching Isak like this. Covered in him. Marked. Drenched.

It shouldn’t be so appealing, but it  _ is _ . Even is almost ashamed of the way his insides heat up all over just from the sight Isak makes.

“You missed a spot,” Isak laughs looking up at him while rubbing a finger over his cheek.

Watching him smile like that, watching him be so relaxed about this, like it’s not weird at all that Even is so turned on by some  _ body hair _ of all things, it settles something inside of Even. Makes his heartbeat slow and the tension in his body ease. He gives into the fatigue, slides down the wall and pulls Isak close, eagerly finds his lips and pours all of his relief into his mouth.

The taste of his cum in Isak’s mouth explodes on his tongue, makes him hum happily and he focuses licking every last remnant of himself off of Isak. He loves the way the hair rasps against his tongue, makes his lips sensitive and sore and he doesn’t stop until Isak’s beard is dark from spit and free of cum.

When he finally pulls back, he knows he’s red and puffy, he can feel his skin burning from rubbing against that beard over and over again, and Isak reverently, gently, rubs a thumb over the skin next to his mouth.

“I guess I wasn’t boring you,” he says making Even laugh all over again.

There are a million things he could say, a thousand things he’s already said, and in the end, he settles for: “You could never bore me.”

And judging by the way Isak’s eyes soften and his smile turns shy, those five words were more than enough.

For now.

Later he might have to tell Isak that he’s never shaving again. Yeah, he just might have to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about bearded!Tarjei/Isak with me at tumblr, I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) there. :)
> 
> And if you liked this, don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment, it'll make me so happy. xD


End file.
